


La Vie En Rose

by SweetbunThorn



Category: Persona 5
Genre: M/M, arsene singing in french, this flusters the Kidd
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-26
Updated: 2018-06-26
Packaged: 2019-05-29 03:42:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15064373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetbunThorn/pseuds/SweetbunThorn
Summary: Arsene serenades his skeleton boyfriend, much to his embarrassment.





	La Vie En Rose

**Author's Note:**

> oops  
> another Arsene/Kidd fic  
> :3c

_Des yeux qui font baisser les miens_  
_Un rire qui se perd sur sa bouche_  
_Voilà le portrait sans retouches_  
_De l'homme auquel j'appartiens_

Kidd raised his head from where it was placed on the bow of his ship. The black and white walls of the mementos throbbed as the pirate looked around. The singing echoed around the eerie place, making it hard for Kidd to pinpoint where it coming from.

 _Quand il me prend dans ses bras_  
_Il me parle tout bas_  
_Je vois la vie en rose_

The skeleton sighed and got up, jumping off Adventure Galley and landing on the train tracks. He crossed his arms, staring down one of the pathways as he listened to the song.

 _Il me dit des mots d'amour_  
_Des mots de tous les jours_  
_Et ça me fait quelque chose_

Kidd yelled as he was suddenly picked up and spun around in the air. Arsene continued singing as he pressed his mask to the pirate’s bony head.

 _Il est entré dans mon cœur_  
_Une part de Bonheur_  
_Dont je connais la cause_

The skeleton pushed his head away and sent a glare at the winged devil. He heard Arsene chuckling, waving off the angry look his boyfriend had sent him.

_C'est lui pour moi, moi pour lui dans la vie  
Il me l'a dit, l'a juré pour la vie_

“You’re too much, Lupin.” Kidd tried to wiggle free, but the curse user only tightened his grip. “Lupin… Let me go.”

Arsene ignored him, continuing to sing despite the failed escape attempts from captain.

 _Et dès que je l'aperçois_  
_Alors je sens en moi_  
_Mon cœur qui bat_

Kidd huffed and gave up, deciding to just wait until the devil stopped singing.

 _Des nuits d'amour à plus finir_  
_Un grand bonheur qui prend sa place_  
_Des ennuis, des chagrins s'effacent_  
_Heureux, heureux à en mourir_

Eventually, Arsene lowered himself to the ground, but didn’t let go of the skeleton. Instead, he began to slow dance around with him. Kidd sighed and placed his forehead on the persona’s shoulder.

 _Quand il me prend dans ses bras_  
_Il me parle tout bas_  
_Je vois la vie en rose_

He continued to dance around, ignoring the other persona that had gathered around to locate the source of the singing.

 _Il me dit des mots d'amour_  
_Des mots de tous les jours_  
_Et ça me fait quelque chose_

Kidd raised his head and made eye contact with Carmen, who had her hand placed over her mouth in an attempt to cover up her laughing. The pirate glared at her, which caused her to laugh even harder and leaned on Johanna for support.

 _Il est entré dans mon cœur_  
_Une part de bonheur_  
_Dont je connais la cause_

_C'est toi pour moi, moi pour toi dans la vie  
Il me l'a dit, l'a juré pour la vie_

Arsene dipped Kidd, staring down lovingly at his captain as he moved his face closer to him. Kidd couldn’t help but move his head back, curse him for falling for the French theif. Actually, curse the Lad for falling for Arsene’s other self, both him and the Lad where caught up in their love.

_Et dès que je t'aperçois_  
_Alors je sens dans moi_  
_Mon cœur qui bat_  
_La la, la la, la la_  
_La la, la la, ah la_  
_La la la la_

“You’re sappy.” Kidd said once the song finished.

“Sappy only for you, mon amour.” Arsene places his mask against the bony face in a kiss. “O Captain, My Captain.

**Author's Note:**

> [La Vie En Rose](https://youtu.be/kFzViYkZAz4)


End file.
